


Bolognese

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil tries to cook Bolognese</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolognese

Phil stirred the pot and the mysterious bubbling yellow goo inside. And before you ask, no. Phil is not a witch. He’s just trying to cook.

The key word here being  _try_

He lifted the spoon to his lips and tasted the goo. Too salty. He grabbed the sugar and added a few more pinches, when Clint came in through the door.

"Hey, Phil. Wachu doin?" the archer asked, hovering behind Phil.

"Cooking. What does it look like I’m doing?"

"Do you want me to compliment you or tell you the truth?"

Phil rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Say anymore and i won’t hesitate to put Sarin in your food.” 

Clint grinned at him. “Seriously though, what are you cooking?”

"Well, I  _was_  trying to cook Bolognese but…” he gestured to the pot. 

Clint held out his hand and Phil surrendered the wooden spoon to the archer. “Well, i don’t think we can still use this for Bolognese, but how do you feel about Mac and Cheese?”

Phil smiled at him. “I knew there must have been a reason why I married you.”

"Is my cooking skills the only reason?"

Phil hummed at him. “Hmm, well… maybe there was something about being in love with you, but I can’t be too sure.”

Clint laughed, and walked over to the older man, holding his waist flush against his own. “I love you too, just so you know.” Clint said as he gave the man he married, a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarin is a kind of poison that is colorless, tasteless and odorless.
> 
> [Find the fic on tumblr here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83532501839/phil-stirred-the-pot-and-the-mysterious-bubbling)


End file.
